1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image display devices and electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to an image display device provided with a polarization axis controller and to an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
One known method for an image display device displaying a three-dimensional stereo image is a system employed in a three-dimensional image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,857,429.
In the three-dimensional image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,857,429, an electronic parallax barrier disposed on a viewer side of an image display surface is controlled by a controller, such as a microcomputer, thereby forming apertures and light-blocking portions of the electronic parallax barrier so that an image for the left eye enters the left eye of the viewer and an image for the right eye enters the right eye of the viewer.
However, since the electronic parallax barrier is disposed on the viewer side of the image display surface of the three-dimensional image display device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2,857,429, part of light emitted from the image display surface is blocked by the light-blocking portions of the electronic parallax barrier. As a result, the luminance of an image viewed by the viewer is reduced, and the image seems dark to the viewer.
A known dual-screen display device is available for providing different images to viewers at different viewing positions by disposing a barrier having slit apertures and light-blocking portions on a viewer side of a display panel. This type of display device is disadvantageous in that part of light emitted from the display panel is blocked by the barrier, and, as a result, an image seems dark.